shondra_world_of_adventure_add2e_settingfandomcom-20200215-history
Shondra: World of Adventure AD
Welcome to the Shondra: World of Adventure AD&D2e© An online gazetteer of the World of Shondra, with House rules, maps and an adventure log. Welcome to ''Shondra'' Hail bold traveler and welcome to the Juggling Ogre. Please come and sit with my associates and me. I would like to be the first to welcome you to the world of Shondra. Oh dear wear are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alveron D'shon K'rae, but you may call me Alveron. Pardon me? Can you repeat that? The noise here can be quite deafening. What and where is Shondra? That is what I thought you asked. Can you excuse me please? (Steps out of character) Oh hello, Alveron went to order another round of drinks for us. (Steps back into character) Here you go. A nice tankard/goblet of ale/wine. And for you friend Bluegriffon, a nice tall tankard of that rooted beer you seem to like. Now where were we? Oh, you wanted to know about Shondra... Well according to the priests in Shen, Shondra is just one planet of many circling Helos, the sun. And Helos is just a small dot in the cosmos of the heavens. But I don't believe that rubbage. Shondra is and always will be the mother of all. (Steps out of character once more) Excuse me while I try to explain this...Shondra like Toril, Krynn and Oearth and all the other homegrown game settings for the D&D (Basic) /AD&D/2nd Ed/3e game is on the Prime Material Plane...Apparently the priests in Shen seem close to realizing this fact. My friend Alveron here, though intelligent prefers to believe in the Elf story that Shondra is the mother of all life and that there are no other planets in the multi-verse. Before the Rain of Fire, before the devastating explosion that moved Mystara on its axis, there was Blackmoor. The Gods knew of the impending danger to that ill-fated land and told their most sincere and devout followers to seek a new world in which to live. The most intelligent of sages, the most learned star gazers, and the most daring of adventures all sought this new home before all would be lost. Every search was fruitless, the heavens revealed nothing. and the adventurers that did return from their extra planer excursions spoke of horrors that would chill the bones of Death himself. Hopelessness started to seep into the hearts of the devout. Where was this new home that the gods had promised? It was by accident the Gate was opened on the fateful day. The day the Blackmoor device exploded nearly destroying the world. It was by those magical energies that the Gate from Blackmoor was opened to Shondra. The still faithful gathered what they could carry and fled through the Gate to their unknown home. Led by 13 of the wisest of Magi, the remnants of Blackmoor started to establish themselves. They brought with them their gods and adapted seven others into their pantheons. At first the elder races could not come to an understanding with the newcomers and a series of wars broke out amongst the newcomers and between the newcomers and the elder races. Finally after centuries of fighting amongst themselves and the elder races, the newcomers had a new worry. Dragons. Humans were not the only ones to escape Blackmoor's world. The Gate had remained open for centuries, even as it became forgotten by men. The dragons came. Ruby dragons, Sapphire, dragons, Crystal dragon, onyx dragons and jade dragons came flying out of the Gate, flight after flight. It was time to forget old misunderstandings and time to forge new alliances. By this time the 13 had vanished and with them their staves of power. Some say that the staves are scattered, some say they were destroyed causing the weakening of the magical energies that run through Shondra. Whatever the case, the humans could not face the draconic hordes alone. Seeing a common spirit amongst the Hin (Halflings) representative from the human lands sought them out to act as envoys amongst the elder races of elves, dwarves, and gnomes. The elves agreed, on the condition that the young humans would recognize a elven kingdom as equals. The dwarves just wanted help against the giants and goblinoids of the lands, in exchange for trade and teaching mining techniques. The gnomes just wanted to be left alone. What is Shondra Shondra, like the many settings that were published by Wizards of the Coast/TSR, is a work in progress. From its humblest beginning as a map drawn with crayons for an earlier yet aborted writing attempt, this little known world has grown full of intrigue, political upheaval, adventure, and danger. Shondra is indeed growing. I have seen (or will see) to the addition of a thirteenth country (my thanks to Paul Cullotta, author of the Dungeon Magazine module Felkovic’s Cat.) Even though Wizards of the Coast has released a fifth edition of the Dungeons & Dragons game, this setting was primarily written for use with the now defunct 2nd Edition. Author’s Note: Most of the material in this book is under copyright by Wizards of the Coast/TSR. No permission was given to me to use this material for profit. A Day in the Life of the Adventurers’ Guild After we broke camp, we continued east through the Altan Tepes Mountains in search for the foul wyrm Mishrack. It was easy going at first since the sly dragon was attacking traffic on the Trade Road. If there is one good thing to say about the Trade Guild, it is that without this road through the mountains, trade between the Barony of Markon and the eastern nations would be non-existent. We came across Mishrack‟s latest raid about midday and I did what I could for the remains of the teamsters and the guards. Poor buggers never stood a chance. Anyways it was then that the Lady Le‟landra suggested that we track the beast. What does she think we have been doing? Fenric is nearly useless, the old fool managed to get himself pinned in a rockslide, after I gave him a stern warning to be careful of the cliff face. Various tribes of giants live in these gods‟ forsaken mountains. Alveron isn‟t much help since he lost his harp down a ravine (Minstrels…cannot do anything without those slaggin‟ instruments.) And we are out here because somebody recognized Taylor and he is now rotting in the gaol pending our return. I‟d say let him rot, but I owe him my life, so I must arrange for his releases until this debt is paid off. Only Kagyar knows why I am cursed so. -From the journal of Cho‘Haq, Priest of Kagyar http://shondra-world-of-adventure-add2e-setting.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lands_of_Shondra Category:Browse